A dragons tail
by Emboarom
Summary: A young dragon sets on an adventure with a pegusaus and a spouce of Cerberus called Skyli, to see what started the war of the Men and the mythical beasts.


A dragons tail.

A storm raged through the city of Gondor, everyone was tucked in their beds dreaming about the raging winds that howled like demons outside, except one... Wyvern, a lone sky blue dragon that looked over the village. Wyvern was not an ancient one, he had been born here after the war had broken off, so he was about 10, (100 in humans years) and was still not able to breathe fire.

After the war had broken off and peace was regained people were more cautious about mythical beasts, people had blamed it on the mythical wonder's. Wyvern looked down on the changed village, no more wizards came to visit because humans had no need of witchcraft. He had to leave, he knew people would find him soon, he could see it in the stars.

Wind like cold hands pushed Wyvern away into clouds of darkness and the dense forestry that surrounded the human village "CRASH" pain flooded through Wyvern's body and his eye lids closed. Wyvern awoke to a; "Hey you wake up" as Wyvern's eyes flickered open the thought "WHAT A PEGASUS" coursed through his mind, its eyes were a burning orange glare, "a pure breed Pegasus" Wyvern thought what a rare sighting.

Wyvern and Alogo turned out to be pretty simaler both where in the risk of being hunted,Alogo turned out to know what started the war... "A Minatour I'm telling you!"

Wyvern looked at Alogo in disbelief then saw no shine in his eye and believed him "but how are we supposed to go against a 150kg thinga mabob! " Alogo stared at Wyvern they both had looks of concern on their face "well I guess will just have to try " Alogo replied interrupting the awkward silence

So Wyvern and Algo trained they befriended Cerberus's offspring (Skyli) and found weaponry from some generous Telchines. But when it came to the enemy Wyvern became suspicious of Alogo, Skyli (the offspring) told Wyvern to chill out and have faith. So they started their vengeful trek to the Minator's maze.

They had been informed by the tree of life (or what Alogo said the tree of life had informed him) that the Minator had started the war and his name was Tarvous now Wyvern thought this was fishy because the tree of life respect's every living thing and would never say such a thing like that about any thing even a minatour so Wyvern continued the trek wondering...

Morning came light reflected off Wyvern's blue scales, the truth was going to come today they would find out who or what had caused the war. Wyvern woke up with a startled cry he had a nightmare he had woken and remembered his surrounding they were sleeping outside the maze.

They started their tramp through the perplexing maze after a while each step was like carrying 20 sacks of POTATOES on their backs they were getting tired and wanted to stop but Alogo said "we must persist even through these time's " Skyli agreed with a grunt,Finally the made it into the centre of the maze Tarvous looked like he was waiting for us "so the time has come for us to finally meet " he had an edgy glint in his eye,and was sweating furiously looking from side to side finally a voice butted in the silence...

It was a surprise but suddenly "PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Tarvous screeched "what!?" Wyvern's voice shoot back at Tarvous's outburst "about what?" Skyli commented "about the war!" he screeched "but that's what we came FOR!" Alogo bawled but quickly became quiet,Skyli questioned him underground and came up looking pleased

the only reason he accidentally started the war was because he saw a flash of red and then became frightened "but isn't that supposed to frighten you?" Wyvern questioned "No that's all hogwash we bulls\Minator are colour blind it was just the motion that frightened me,so I ran through my maze crashing against the side's and accidentally hit a villager but I didnt have time to stop the man so he shouted "IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!" and so a mob had formed and that's how it started"

They all told the villages around the world and were considered great heroes and Gondor even made a memorial of them and they lived long and happy lives...


End file.
